encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Setro ng Reyna
|image = 2016= |-|2005 (Book 1)= |-|2005 (Book 2)= |desc = Magical Scepter|current = Cassandra (2005) Danaya (2016)|past = Esmeralda (2005) Cassiopea (2005 & 2016) Minea (2005 & 2016) Hagorn (2005) Amihan (2005 & 2016) Danaya (2005)|powers = Energy Projection Healing Curse Lifting Sealing (2005 only) Revert conditions caused by the Gems (2016 only) }}The Scepter of the Queen (Tagalog: Setro ng Reyna) '''or simply known as the Queen's Scepter is a fictional item in both the Encantadia 2005 and 2016 series. It is one of the most powerful weapons in Lireo's possession and it acts as one of the symbol of sovereignty in the land of Fairies, alongside with the Queen's Crown. In the 2005's version of the series, the scepter has been in the possession of Lireo since it's founding and it was originally belong to the most powerful Diwata, Esmeralda and was entrusted to the First Queen of Lireo, Cassiopea and ever since then, was passed on to Lireo's successors. History 2005 The scepter is known to be indestructible for nothing could destroy it or negate its effects but in Episode 101, the scepter wasn't able to breakthrough Ybrahim's kalasag. The Scepter was once owned by the most powerful Diwata, Esmeralda. Due to her fame, the Etherian warriors once attempted to steal it and killed Esmeralda during the process. She unleashed a curse against the Etherians that someone with the same race as her will be the cause of Etheria's downfall and made the scepter disappear with her to death making her soul to never be at rest until she finds the rightful Encantada to wield it. Esmeralda eventually finds Cassiopea and entrusts the scepter to her. When the Sang'gres intervened with the past, the entrusting of the scepter to Cassiopea was changed. Esmeralda found Danaya in the forest and her soul floated above her. The latter at first thought she was an enemy but later on recognized her and tasked her to entrust the scepter to the First Queen of Lireo. Danaya found Cassiopea and helped her escape from the Herans as Cassiopea tried to tell Ybrahim (hypnotized to be known as Alexus) that he is a Sapiryan under Odessa's spell; after they have escaped and teleported to the forest, Danaya gives Cassiopea the scepter and tells her to establish a kingdom for the Diwatas and be its First Queen. Since that, the scepter was one of the most treasured objects in Lireo, as it carries the symbolism of royalty and power and is passed on to whoever succeeds the throne. Back into the present, the Scepter was used by many notable characters like Pirena, Hagorn and Hitano. Pirena when she attempted to heal Lira who was acting dead, and the moment she realized Lira's plan tried to blast her using the scepter, but failed. Purpose The Scepter was intentionally created in order for the Queen to have an alternative, yet powerful weapon to use against those who would seek to destroy or conquer Lireo. However, the scepter never became a weapon of choice for all those who became queen. Appearance * 2005 - The first version of the scepter looks like a scepter made from silver. The top part of the scepter have an oval diamond to serve as its top piece, surrounded by twin curved pieces that hold the diamond firmly in its position. In the Ethera, Ang Ikalimang Kaharian ng Encantadia, the scpeter looks like it was made from strong wood, with a flower bud that serves as its top piece. * 2016 - The 2016 version is entirely different from the old version. The appearance takes a hold of a half-wand and half-mace. A small blade crown is situated at the top portion of the scepter that can be use to stab opponents. Next to the blade crown is a yellow gem that acts as the main center of the scepter's energy. The majority of the color appeared in the scepter resembles the color of Lireo, blue. 2016 Series The Scepter of the Queen (Setro ng Ynang Reyna) was first seen in the series when Amihan used it to heal Mira (back then known as Lira) when Pirena temporary stole her life force; it was kept inside the Chamber of the Gems. After the Hathors' successful conquest of Lireo, Mira entrusted the scepter to the royal guards to give it to the council members. During Danaya's reign it was kept at the Weapons Chamber, it was seen again when Danaya started a strategic meeting with the chosen successors of the gems, Hitano, the Diwatas, and Wahid. When Avria switched her's and Danaya's form, Danaya (in the appearance of Avria) used the scepter to battle Avria (in the form of Danaya). It was also used again by Danaya as an additional power to defeat the Kubur sent by Avria. It was again used by Danaya to fulfill Alena's plan on fooling Hagorn, Danaya used it to create a barrier in the chamber so no one, even the Bathalas, would see the events that would happen there. Powers and Abilities * '''Rejuvenation/Healing - The scepter has the ability to cure any ailments and injuries even those caused by an elemental gem. * 'Energy Bolts '- The scepter also has the ability to create/project powerful energy blast that can be use for offensive purposes. It is powerful enough that it can even be used against a brilyante. The appearance of the energy is yellow-gold ray/splash of light. * 'Dispelling Enchantments '- Hitano once used the scepter to free Amihan from the magic that binds her in the castle's cellar. (2005) * 'Barrier '- Danaya once used the scepter and combined it with an incantation to enchant the whole chamber with magic, so that no one (even the Bathalas) can't hear the conversation happening inside the barrier. * 'Blessings/Enchantment '- Danaya also used the Scepter to ask for enlightenment before commencing to a council meeting. It can also be used to signify the end of the meeting. IMG_1967.PNG|Amihan reverts the condition of Mira caused by Pirena's brilyante. Image Setro ng Reyna.jpg|Danaya using the scepter to bless the meeting. Setro-0.PNG|Danaya using the Scepter to enchant the room with a barrier. Encantadia Danaya sa wangis ni Avria Episode 178.gif|Danaya(in Avria's body) uses the Queen's Scepter to fight Avria who is currently possessing her body. Trivia *The scepter looked different in the 2005 Book 1 and in Book 2. Category:Items Category:Weapons